The present invention relates to a suture package, and more specifically to a suture package that immobilizes sutures contained therein.
Sutures are typically packaged in individual packages containing one or more sutures. Conventionally, sutures are packaged in a heavy foil wrapped around a coil of the suture. The package is then sealed into a tear-open foil primary package; and, thereafter, the primary package is over wrapped in a sealed plastic pouch. Unfortunately, the heavy foil, which is wrapped around the sutures, occasionally punctures the tear-open foil primary package.
An alternative approach includes packaging sutures in a flat, paper folder in lieu of a heavy foil to retain the sutures. When such a folder contains sutures, which are of large, gauge or long length or which comprise a large number of strands, the folder often bulges undesirably and becomes distorted. In turn, the distortion causes the folder to strain; and, as a result, it may be difficult to close the folder during assembly or to open the folder during a surgical procedure.
Yet another approach includes packaging sutures in a package with a greater internal volumetric capacity relative to the flat, paper folder. These high volume packages may accommodate large gauge sutures without the problems associated with the flat, paper folder. However, when thinner or shorter sutures or sutures with a small number of strands are stored therein, the sutures may move around in the package and may become tangled.
Accordingly, there is a need for a novel suture package that immobilizes sutures therein, and that otherwise overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art discussed above.
A suture package is disclosed that is sized and shaped to contain at least one suture. The suture package includes an envelope having a first panel and a second panel, which cooperate to form an interior hollow. A third panel is also included which extends within the envelope such that it is biased toward the second panel, whereby a suture contained within the hollow is urged against the second panel by the third panel.
A method is also disclosed for assembling a suture package from a blank. Initially, the blank is provided with a plurality of holes. The blank is placed onto a winding apparatus having a pair of pins such that the pins pass through the holes in the blank. The third panel is then folded against the first panel such that a free end of the third panel extends to the fold line.
A suture is wound around the pins; and, thereafter, the blank and the suture are removed from the winding apparatus as a unit. The first panel and the second panel are folded toward each other. Lastly, a pillow-shaped envelope is formed in which the second and third panels assume generally matching arcuate shapes with the suture being urged against the second panel by the third panel.
Other features and aspects of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.